


Zooming Into Bliss

by Jeonteash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep throat, M/M, Switching, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, but joshua tops atm, they switch, university student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonteash/pseuds/Jeonteash
Summary: In the midst of Joshua's group presentation with his blockmates during his online class, there lies Jeonghan underneath the table.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Zooming Into Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first rated-18 oneshot here oh god help me

“—In addition, the possible synergistic effects when associated with antibiotics were believed to dissolve along with the extracts, sir.”

Jeonghan was watching his boyfriend, Joshua present in front of his laptop. While he was sitting on the floor beside his laptop table that they bought from an online shop for sale. Almost about three months since their first semester started via online learning education caused by the quarantine fixation that they currently have at the moment, they both became busy with college. Jeonghan and Joshua have different courses. By that, it also means that they both have different schedules. Mostly Jeonghan’s class starts at 6 in the evening while Joshua starts at 8 in the morning, (though really they have indefinite schedules that depends on their major’s professors.)

Nowadays, they rarely spend time with each other even though they live at the same apartment. Their routine from almost having their whole day spent with each other turned into not having a time for one another. Joshua waking up early for his classes while Jeonghan sleeps throughout the day to gain enough energy for his evening periods. 

Jeonghan knew that Joshua has this group presentation that is being held at the moment. Almost an hour since Joshua started presenting in front of his screen as Jeonghan hears everything through the speakers that were connected to his boyfriend’s laptop. Jeonghan was feeling bored and impatient. He doesn’t need to attend his classes for tonight since he already passed his modules yesterday, really wanting to not do anything school-related for today. He was waiting for Joshua to finish all his class so that they can finally spend time together.

It has been so long since they last touched together. Though Joshua promised to him that they’ll do it today, Jeonghan couldn’t wait any longer.

“According to your paper, it says here that Syzygyum joabolanum inhibited 64.2% antimicrobial potential? On what basis, Mr. Hong?”

He heard his boyfriend’s professor asked him. Before he could let Joshua answer, he crawled under the wheeled-table beside him settling himself between Joshua’s legs spread apart. Little did his professor know, Joshua was actually wearing jersey shorts on top of his formal white long sleeve polo. He smiled cheekily as he looked up to see Joshua giving him a confused look. But that didn’t take long for as Joshua’s focus was back on his presentation.

“By antimicrobial activity sir. Of course, along with phytochemical analysis. If you could refer to page 13, table 4, we illustrated the percentage of each antimicrobial activity that was found on the leaf.” 

Jeonghan caressed his boyfriend’s thick thighs, looking at Joshua to see his reaction. No signs of attention were given to him making him slightly pout. He lets his one hand rest to his boyfriend’s crotch while the other was at his thigh. Jeonghan knew that the mic was not muted so he tried his very best to be quiet. He didn’t want anyone to know that he’s actually under the table. Joshua gazed back down to Jeonghan to see his naughty boyfriend kneeled down, palming him as he listens to his groupmate discussed. As Jeonghan palms him, a tent was already forming and visible for Jeonghan.

“What are you doing?” He whispered to his boyfriend under the table as he temporarily muted his mic while his groupmate discussed.

“Enjoy darling.”

Jeonghan smirked, finally reaching inside his boyfriend’s shorts to free his cock, earning a slight groan from the latter. Jeonghan spit first on his palms before wrapping his hands loosely around his boyfriend’s length. He slowly stroked upward around Joshua’s pulsing length, still looking up to see his lover’s reaction.

He looked up to see Joshua with a slight smile, eyes directly on the screen.

Disappointed Jeonghan, he furrowed his eyebrows and darted his attention to his boyfriend’s thick cock that is still half-hard. He continued to smoothly stroke his shaft, wanting to make it fully hard.

“Yes sir. We used BacLight Bacterial Viability Kit. It is a convenient and easy way to monitor the viability of the salmonella that we used for its functional membrane integrity.”

Joshua was trying not to lose his cool. 

Definitely.

His boyfriend is literally under the table, in between his legs, stroking him as he presents their paper to his professor.

When Joshua’s dick was finally rock hard, he licked his lips before slowly running his tongue from the base to the tip, admiring the prominent veins as his tongue follows the traces of his cock’s veins.

Joshua heaved a loud but deep gasp when Jeonghan twirled his tongue around his cock. Making Jeonghan grinned as he finally received a reaction. As he took this a sign, he wrapped his lips around Joshua’s thick tip and licking on it lightly. His tongue flicked across the head, making Joshua slightly shift his position.

“By importing caco-2 cell, s-sir.” Joshua attempted to respond.

“Mr. Hong, I think your mic is muted. I did not hear your answer.”

Joshua groaned as Jeonghan was still experimenting on his dick by giving it a teasing lick from time to time. Joshua was aroused. The thought of his boyfriend sucking him under the table while he presents in front of his class (virtually) turned him on. He wants to push Jeonghan away but at the same time, he wants to know if he’ll be able to present this smoothly (as he expects.)

Before unmuting his mic he whispered underneath his breath,

“Jeonghan, if you don’t fucking stop. I swear to god, I’m not gonna let you walk for days.” He threatened as his eyes were still upon on the screen and his smile never left his face.

Suddenly, the thought of them fucking each other relentlessly encouraged Jeonghan more. He giggled and took his cock into his mouth. Joshua leaned in on to the table and clasped his hands, face a bit close to his laptop’s webcam as he uncomfortable answered his professor’s never-ending questions and clarifications. Jeonghan’s mouth sliding up and down the length of his boyfriend, slightly faster than before, still teasing him. Wanting for Joshua to close his laptop and forget about his class. 

Jeonghan removed his mouth from his shaft and immediately sucked his boyfriend’s balls as his other hand remained wrapped onto his cock. Joshua’s hand slightly made its way to Jeonghan’s hair, grasping to it tightly and Jeonghan loved it. He loves how Joshua could be the opposite of his own words. He tells him to stop yet deep inside him wants Jeonghan to continue. He hears Joshua’s grunt moans, quietly yet deep, enough for Jeonghan to hear. Assuming that he muted his mic as it wasn’t his turn to speak yet.

Joshua cleared his throat as he unmuted his mic, humming along to his groupmate’s explanation but really hiding behind his suppressed moans because of Jeonghan. Jeonghan’s lips returned back to his boyfriend’s cock. He began to suck, hollowing his cheeks as he blows onto his dick. One of the best things that Jeonghan loves about his boyfriend is his cock. Nicely refined, thick yet average looking cock. Jeonghan is longer than Joshua but Joshua is definitely thicker than him, more than enough thick for Jeonghan’s hole. 

“Mhm.. T-the inhibition was…

—observed with the individual extracts and,” Joshua paused, trying not to moan when Jeonghan fully enveloped his dick as he feels Jeonghan’s throat. He coughed.

Were used in lower concentrations with ineffective a-antibiotics. Mmph—” He accidentally let out a sigh. Joshua quickly muted his mic and ran his hand over his hair and the other one was still intact on his kneeled boyfriend’s hair, guiding his head closer to his cock. Subtly gazing back down to check if Jeonghan was taking it fully.

Joshua seeing Jeonghan’s eyes closed as his head bobs around his dick, he almost wanted to come.

But he didn’t.

“What about the clinical extracts?”

Joshua then slightly focused on his professor, unmuting his mic.

Joshua bit back his moan. Afraid of getting caught. He was very, very aroused. He wanted to end the call and just fuck around with Jeonghan. It was very tempting to just leave the zoom meeting and just let his groupmates handle it all. Teeth slightly scraped from the side of his cock, he lets out a groan and flicked his neck to the side feeling the pain.

A bit mad, Joshua’s left foot came closer to Jeonghan’s tent on his thin fabric pajamas. He lets his foot touched it and Jeonghan didn’t suppress his moan, he loudly made a high pitch whimper, feeling sensitive from deep arousal as well. Joshua’s eyes turned bigger when he realized his mic was on and saw his blockmates’ facial reaction as well as his professor.

Joshua immediately removed his hands from Jeonghan’s hair and shifted a bit lower so that he could reach Jeonghan’s neck, squeezing it to let him stop.

But Jeonghan didn’t stop. Instead, he bobbed his head faster, reaching the head onto the back of his throat. Loving the way how Joshua’s cock was inside his mouth.

Thank god, I wasn’t given gag reflex, Jeonghan thought.

“Mr. Hong, are you okay?”

His professor asked and pinned his video.

What the fuck?

His video was highlighted to everyone so all of them could see him. Jeonghan’s head was slightly making the table shake minimally, resulting of a bit of a shake as well on Joshua’s webcam. Joshua was fucking there.

“Uhh, yes. Sorry about that.” He tried responding back properly but fails miserably as it came out broken and breathy.

“Are you sure?”

No. My boyfriend is sucking me, while here you are, asking me stupid questions that my paper could literally answer.

I’m definitely okay.

“Y-yes. I just bumped my foot on the side table, sorry about that. Go ahead.” He replied.

His professor unpinned his video and continued with the presentation. Joshua adjusted his laptop’s screen, making it a bit higher than usual. The only thing that could be seen on his frame was his eyes and his hair. Thinking that his professor won’t ask more questions to him, he muted his mic and focused back again on his boyfriend who was now currently touching himself as he kept his mouth firmly around his cock.

What a fucking sight.

He moaned, watching his boyfriend’s head slide up and down, almost choking to his dick. His hands traveled to Jeonghan’s hair, tightening its grasped, slightly shifting his own hips so he could reach deeper to Jeonghan’s throat. Jeonghan slightly choked and opened his eyes, looking directly at Joshua who was gaze was also upon him. Jeonghan, teasing Joshua flicks his tongue and pressed his cheeks as he sucked on the tender cock Joshua has, enough to make Joshua’s head leaned back to his seat. 

Joshua then perked his head up when his laptop notified him that someone sent him a message on his zoom channel. He checked it, using his one free hand and saw it was actually his groupmate, Seungcheol.

Seungcheol: tangina halata ka dyan boi.  
Seungcheol: kung ano man ginagawa mo, tapusin mo na. pota ka!

Joshua’s lips curled a little bit before typing back with one hand,

Joshua: kya m yan. answr d question s 4 me. thx che ol  


Joshua glances back down to Jeonghan, his hair a mess from Joshua’s tugging. Cheeks flushed, his hand fastening his motion on his own dick, catching up to his own orgasm but still kept his eyes locked upon Joshua as his head moves up and down his dick.

Jeonghan was slightly whimpering and Joshua, Joshua was moaning instead of listening. Not to exclude the fact that both of them could hear what was happening in the class.

Joshua wants to finish already. He holds Jeonghan’s hair, holding him still as he subtly (enough to not be seen) jerk his hips forward to Jeonghan’s throat. Edging himself while Jeonghan chokes on his cock. Jeonghan moans around him, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he quickly fastens his pace on his own dick.

“Thank you. Also, thank you for leading the group’s performance, Mr. Hong. Any last remarks you want to add?”

They heard his professor ask, making Joshua groan and stopped his motion. He adjusted his laptop’s screen, lowering it a bit for they can see his face, (a flushed one, I might say.) He glanced down at Jeonghan and saw Jeonghan slightly nod before unmuting his mic.

“No. That’s – ah – all. Thank you, sir!” Joshua squirmed in his seat as Jeonghan blew on his dick again.

As Joshua muted his mic once again, their apartment was once again filled with low grunts and moans. Jeonghan stopped pumping his own dick and focused more on pleasuring his hot boyfriend in front of him who was trying to focus on their class, (not). As he saw Joshua tightened his grip impotently on both sides of the wheeled-table, he started playing again with Joshua’s balls earning a slightly louder moan than before. Jeonghan was eyeing his boyfriend. He totally missed sucking him and giving each other an ecstasy blowjob. 

When both of them finally heard his professors’ ending greeting, Joshua immediately ended the call and pushed back the table carefully not hitting Jeonghan.

“Fuck, Hannie. Just like that. Mmf..” 

Joshua felt the pull of pleasure, his head finally fell back as he closed his eyes letting Jeonghan suck the fuck out of his soul. Jeonghan feeling proud, he lifted his head up and down faster.

“Mmhm, Hannie… About to c-come—”

Joshua murmured lowly, Jeonghan nodded, removed his mouth, and started to jerk Joshua’s cock. He squeezed his boyfriend’s thick thighs, signaling him to release. Joshua then finally came, with Jeonghan still pumping his shaft and swallowing whatever that came out. A long but deep low moan left Joshua’s mouth as he eases himself off. Jeonghan on the other hand wiped his mouth with his shirt and stick his tongue out for Joshua to see.

Joshua leaned back to his seat, exhausted even though Jeonghan did the work. He closed his eyes and smiled. Letting his high go down. Both Joshua and Jeonghan breathing heavily as if they already fucked each other.

Jeonghan climbed up to his lap, settling himself onto Joshua’s spread legs. Joshua felt his Jeonghan’s hard dick brushed along his legs. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Joshua’s neck and Joshua naturally pulling him closer by placing his arms around Jeonghan’s waist.

“Well, aren’t you naughty today? Couldn’t wait for my class to finish, hm?”

“You promised me a good dicking tonight, Shua.

And I’m getting that, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> rough eng trans for what cheol have sent 
> 
> seungcheol: ur so obvious over there  
> seungcheol: whatever tf ur doing, finish it already u bitch!
> 
> shua: u can do it cheol, answers the questions for me, thanks!


End file.
